Hidden Love
by 1Pinky4
Summary: Sakura absolutly hates her captor Uchiha Itachi. Itachi finds himself going soft........what could happen?
1. Chapter 1

"I'm so tired of this!" said Sakura running as fast as her legs would take her. "All I do is love him and he rejects me over and over, THAT BASTARD!" said Sakura sliding her back down a tree. "SASUKE I HATE YOU I NEVER WANNA SEE YOUR STUPID FACE AGAIN!" yelled Sakura tears dripping from her angelic face. What Sakura didn't know was two pair of sharing an eyes were watching her. Sakura was to consumed in her tears she didn't notice his presence. Sakura got up off the ground trying to regain herself.

Suddenly she felt warm breath down her slender neck. She looks back in utter terror to see whom it was "Uchiha Itachi" said Sakura as if spitting venom on his name. "I see my reputation proceeds me" said the Uchiha as he touched her cheek. "Don't you dare touch me!" said the angry Haruno pulling out a kunai and getting in a defensive position. "Aw don't be like that Sa-ku-ra" sounding out every syllable of her name.

"How do you know my name!?!!?" yelled Sakura. "I've been watching you for quite a while now, Blossom" said the stoic Uchiha. "WHATEVER!ASSHOLE!" boomed Sakura. All of a sudden Sakura was being held down by the neck "Watch your language, Blossom". Sakura knew she was in a dangerous position but she still held obstinacy in her eyes.

"Blossom you are a medic nin, I need you to help at Akatsuki". "Pff what makes you think I'll help you? ". "It wasn't a question, Blossom" says Itachi as he flings her over his shoulder. "I can walk you know!". "Yes I know you have legs Blossom, but what gives you the sensation that I trust you?". "Whatever".

_Such an asshole I hope he falls down a hill and that he would have large upright thorns waiting for him at the bottom Well you got to admit he is hot NO HE IS NOT HE'S A BASTARD THAT KILLED HIS FAMILY AND MADE SASUKE FUCKED UP THE WAY HE IS! I thought you said Sasuke was a bastard, seems like you still love him if you care what went on in his life or why has so fucked up I DON'T LOVE SASUKE!!!! _

Sakura's little inner conversation was interrupted by a husky voice. "we're here" "we're where?" "Its none of your concern kunoichi" "Then why'd you say it out loud?" "Kunoichi I have no reason to respond to you" (Authors Note: as you might of noticed when Itachi is ticked he uses Kunoichi) "humph!".

**What arrogance, I'll have to show her who I am later I'm sure that arrogance of hers will quickly retreat. What room shall I put her in? Not anywhere near kisame and his grubby hands, away from Hidan and his rude comments, away from Deidara's tricking charm. I guess she'll have to stay under my supervision. **

Itachi drops Sakura in his bed. "This shall be your room try to escape and you will regret" he said as he slammed the door behind him._ I think I should be nicer to him then maybe he'll be nicer to me? HELL NO!!!!!! Where'd tough Sakura go? Well he wasn't being an asshole all that much compared to how bitchy I was being I must remember he is an S-Class criminal no one to play with, he massacred_ _his whole family so imagine what he could do to a stranger……..I'm hungry!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Feed me or else! OR ELSE WHAT?!?!?! _

Sakura's little inner conversation ended as someone entered the room. It seemed to be Itachi holding two bowls of soup. "Eat" he said simply after handing her one of the bowls. "Thank you" said Sakura politely. "Hn"._ Whats up he went from kind to angered to non-talkative, what is he pregnant?_ Sakura slurped down her ramen as graceful as her hunger allowed her to be.

Itachi watched her chow down her food as he slowly chewed and swallowed. After both were finished with there ramen Sakura sat silently as Itachi watched her. Sakura blushed from the intensity of his stare as if his eyes were boring through her lithe frame. He cupped a hand on her hot cheek, he was mere centimeters away from her face. Then he just got up and took the bowls as he left the room, leaving Sakura with a searing hot face.

_I can't believe that sadistic bastard!!!! I liked it…….. SHUT UP!!!!! I wonder what time it is…… Sakura looked at a clock….it said 10:30PM. Wow it's late….. Itachi came in the room. Hey……if there's only one room he wouldn't make me sleep on the floor. Would he? Or worse maybe share the bed….. I wouldn't mind…hehe._

Itachi noticed her worried face he guessed that…."Don't worry kunoichi ill take the floor" "No you take the bed its your room" "If I let you sleep on the floor what kind of person would I be" he said with a sadistic smirk on his face. Oh yea he massacred his whole family put he's worried about me sleeping on the floor and what would I think, how cliché "I guess we can both share a bed…." "well I guess we could" he said as he laid down on the bed. Oh, how I'm going to regret this.

Itachi quickly fell asleep after piercing his gaze on Sakura for about twenty-five minutes or so. Sakura dozed off about six minutes after Itachi. Itachi woke up after feeling something touching his chest. Sakura had wrapped her arm around Itachi's chest and wrapped one leg around Itachi's thigh. Itachi caught himself smilling warmly at her actions and almost slapped himself. Is this woman making me go soft?……


	2. The Garden

Sakura wakes up. _Yawn... hey where's Itachi? Whatever I don't want him here anyway. I guess todays be nice to Itachi day...see how that works out. The worst thing that could happen is I could hang myself or vomit on a word of praise to him...not that bad...I guess._

Sakura gets up and wonders about the room. Looking at the finest details. From the plush carpet to the red satin sheets. _Well Itachi seems to not be coming soon I wonder if there's anything to read since the sadistic bast...I mean my friendly capter whom I love so much(not!)_ _Didnt leave me much to do_. Sakura found a bookshelf to the corner of the room.

_These books all look so boring! Hey wait _what's _this?_ Sakura picks up a red book with a fine cursive title. _Seduction...hm why would Itachi own such a book? Wait its not itachi's it says proprty of kisame on the inner cover. But whos Kisame?_ Sakura began to read it as she took a seat on the bed.

First Chapter how to get men like putty in your hands...If your reading this you must have the hots for a out of your reach guy most guys like that either train exercise or do some sort of tiresome activity to do this you must have established some sort of friendship or closeness. If he comes tired to your home or his home and you happen to be there and you see him rubbing his temples or some sort of activity to comfort himself. Offer a massage and do it to the best of your capacity. After a while rub a little lower than comforting on the waist.

Sakura snaps the book closed. _What is this?!?!?! Porn written in a publishable way for all ages? What filth_ _(Sakura you know we liked it and I wouldnt mind trying it) HELL NO! Im not touching that murderer(yes we are!)_Sakura's inner conversation was once more interrupted as Itachi opened the door."Your awake, come with me" he said as he threw her a silk robe to put over herself, since her clothes were tattered. Itachi closed the door.

Sakura unclothed herself and left herself in bras and panties. She covered herself in the red silk robe and opened the door. "Itachi? Where'd he go?". "Im right here", he breathed down her neck from behind."ah!"sakura squealed in surprise. _Crap he sure does love to pop out of nowhere!_ Itachi smirked._ That asshole and his damn smirk, he can shove it up his...remember its nice day...anybody got any rope and a loop knot?_

He went ahead down the hall to the right. Sakura took that as her cue to follow. He opened a door and held it open for her. She passed and wondered why he would trust her enough to go outside?_ Well the fact that hes triple my wheight and twice my size might have something to do with it..._He led her to a garden as he sat down on the grass."oh its beautiful" she said as she observed the huge cherry blossom trees and all the daisies and roses of all colors.

"Im glad you like it""I do" _why would he be glad that I like it? Wy would he even care?_ She sat down next to him on the grass...but as she almost hit the grass Itachi's quick muscled arms reached and pulled her over on his lap. She gasped._ He looks so peaceful..._ He kissed her cheek._ WTF!!!! he hardly even knows me, but then again he did say hes been watching me...hey wait a second I should be pushing him away!But...then again.._

Itachi trailed kisses down her neck as he wrapped is arms around her. Sakura was so red that even a tomato couldn't even measure up.Itachi got up and left her sitting in the garden as he dissappared to some place unknown...leaving Sakura dumbfounded. **She is making me go soft! When im around her I just cant control myself her scent is intoxicating.** He thought to himself as he headed toward his private lounge. Sakura just sat in the garden awaiting the suns set..._I cant believe he did that! The worst part...I enjoyed it._

_Thanks so much for the reviews CrimsonRain47 and NoaEdsLover13,love you guys!!!!_


	3. The Next Morning

Next morning,

Sakura awoke to a rude banging at the door."what?!?!?!"Sakura replied just as rudely. ""open the damn door kunoichi""who is it?""I swear kunoichi, if you don't open this damn door!"Sakura got up lazily and opened the door. A blue fish man came in with a tray of what seemed to be a bowl of ramen . "Hey, fishstick, introduce yourself!""WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!?!?!?"

"I called you a fishstick, stupid! Indtroduce yourself " "im kisame ""im sakura" "k kunoichi BYE",he said a she slammed the door behind him."my name is SA-KU-RA!"she shouted at the slammed door. She sat at her bed and picked up the partly spilled soup._ He spilled al my soup, that bastard, just slammed it down._ Sakura ate what was of her soup.

She laid down on the bed and thought back on her earlier encounter with the book _seduction_. But she didnt have much time to ponder because itachi came in.Sakura couldnt look him in the face, her thoughts would turn to the tender kisses in the garden. Itachi noticed this and chuckled."whered you sleep last night?" Said Sakura shying away from his gaze. "I was on a last night mission""what kind of mission?""A assassin mission, hard to catch""oh..."

Itachi practically flung himself on the bed."Itachi..." "yes?""could I touch you?""sure"itachi smirked quite intrigued."Take your shirt off" Itachi slipped his shirt off as he layed down on the bed as he was before, upside down. Sakura straddled his waist from behind,and started massaging itachis unclothed shoulders. Sakura almost moaned as she felt his muscles ripple under her touch.The buldges under his smooth skin.

She ran his hand from his neck all the way down his spine, until the waistband of his pants. She was in complete euphoria, touching him, as if she owned him. she rolled her fist along his spine, he moaned in response. She felt herself get wet as he moaned._ Am I that good of a masseuse?_ She put pressure on his lower back, and cracked it.

He moaned even louder, she was so wet by now, it was soaking through her pants. Itachi of course could already smell the lust radiating off her. He turned around and stared at sakura. Sakura trailed kisses from his chest to his stomach, sucking on his skin every time she got a chance. He slipped his hand slowly down her pants to her soaked panties and rubbed her.

He loved watching sakuras innocent face contorting from pleasure he caused her. He removed his hand from her panties. He licked the juices he retrieved, from his fingers. Itachi tenderly caressed sakura, as he layed her next to him.

**I can forget about my missions for just one day, to be in her embrace**. As sakura dozed off, she whispered the words "I love you..."

I've been so inspired to write and update quickly, bacause of all those kind reviews from, CrimsonRain47, Aisu Tenshi,NoaEdsLover13,and a special thanks to** cuteminimoon**


	4. kinky

Itachi had just gotten up.** She said I love you, and she meant it towards me? She cant love me. Can she? Maybe im just getting myself worked up for nothing, she was probably just dozing off and said it. Like as her father were to be putting her to bed. Nothing more. But...**

Itachis thoughts were interrupted as he felt Sakura shift on the bed. He turned to her and watched her slowly wake up. **she's beautiful...** He touched her cheek He touched her cheek, like the first time they meet eye to eye. Except this time no snappy comment or rude remark, and then started to outline her lips with his thumb. "Itachi?" she whispered drowsily.

He just stared at her watching her revealing her sea foam colored eyes.** She even wakes up beautifully. **They just stared at each other...until itachi closed the space between them. Their lips met for the first time, her lips quivered. He nibbled on her lower lip, sakura took that as her Que to open her mouth. He dove his tongue into her sweet crevice.

Tenderely exploring every millimeter of her mouth. She shyly licked his tongue playfully. Itachi held on for dear life to his control. If he were anyone else he would of taken her right there. Sakura could feel a buldge around the area of her stomach. _Omgosh(don't act all innocent!)im not but..._ _(wanna tease him?) Im not so sure(not so sure our ass tease now!!!!)fine...fine just stop yelling(not as if you wont enjoy it)_shut up!

Sakura lowered her hands from his chest to his abdomen. Then she slipped her hand past the hem of his pants, to his groin. (Authors Note:My reviewers seem to like it when I put kinky things. And since my reviewers have been so supportive, here's the kinkiness) Sakura softly slid her fingers down his sensitive skin. _He's huge! (Well its not like you have anything to compare it to)still... _

She ran her fingers overthe headin a circular motion. Itachi groaned. Sakura moved her hand up and down his member slowly...torturingly slow. Itachi started to rock his hips against her hand. She went faster, itachi groaned even louder. Finally, she sped to as fast as she could. Itachis pant button snapped open.

Itachi put his hand in his own hair, as he tensed up. After a minute or two itachi came all over sakuras hand. Itachi was panting, still trying to not lose all self control._ (So much for tease), heh_. "Sakura" itachi said in a dreamy voice."I love you, too" he said barely above a whisper as he fell asleep/passed out._ Did he just say what I think he said?!?!?! he couldnt of said...I love you. Don't tell me im imagining things now...what scares me the most though...is that I love him too. _Sakura turned on her side, closed her eyes and waited for sleep to consume her...

* * *

I wanna thank you all so much for your reviews!!!!!!! I love you all! I notice my chapters are way to short so ill try to make my next chapter long, it might take longer than the usual, if you guys got any ideas feel free to share them!!!

Much love to all my reviewers,Pinky


	5. Question

Um I have a question. When you press stats and it shows the stat of your story, and under c2 it says 1. What does that mean? Plz someone explain this to me? Im not sure if it's a good thing or bad...so im sorta having half a heart attack. HELP!?!?!?!?!? Um... plz n thank you -...


End file.
